I'm still dead, I promise
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Nick AKA Dolph Ziggler has been married for five years to Hannah. The past 2 years she's been battling brain cancer. Unfortunately, she didn't make it and passed on. After the funeral, Nick checks his email to find email from Hannah sent just that day...


**_Hey! Okay this is a Dolph Ziggler one-shot. For those of you who don't know, his real name is Nick. I did not right the letter part, all credit goes to Elisa Michelle. I found her little email thing she wrote and found it perfect for a story. besides the letter part, I did write the rest of it. I hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to review! :D Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>It was a long and depressing day. I had just got back from her funeral. I still couldn't believe she's gone. After two years of fighting cancer, she finally left us. I'll never forget the way she looked at me before I saw the light leave her eyes. She knew she didn't have much time left.<p>

I had just finished wrestling at an indy show when my father in law called me telling me to hurry back to the apartment. I stayed by her side the entire time until she passed. I can't even sleep in the same bed anymore. I've slept on the couch or crashed at my buddies house. I missed my wife, but I know she's always around no matter what. I took off my tie and sat down in front of the computer. Maybe I'll check my email and watch something that will cheer me up a little. I fired up the computer and logged into my email. I froze as I saw an email from Hannah, my now deceased wife.

My hand shook as I clicked it.

Subject: I'm still dead, I promise….

_Nick,_

_Did you know emails can be scheduled to send on a certain day? It's a very handy feature, especially for us dead folk, and to take advantage of it and tell you all the things I wasn't able to before I went back to the earth. Consider this my confession, though you, of all people, are a pretty screwed up pastor._

_Remember to breathe, okay?_

_When we were in first grade I saw your penis when I snuck into the guy's bathroom. Call it morbid curiosity, but I had to find out why boys peed standing up. I never told you because I didn't want you to feel bad about your, um, lack of change from then to now. Sex was never important to me. Okay, okay. Not too important. You were still great though. The best lay ever. (I'm winking, just so you know)._

_By third grade I was seriously crushing on your brother, but my cooties persuaded him I was the devil. Still, I managed to sneak a kiss on his cheek that year. Ask him if he remembers that. And tell him I'm proud of his new business — yes, I even like his new wife, despite her attitude. I predict a divorce in about two years. That, you can't tell him. I may be dead, but I have a heart. Somewhere._

_Also, can you tell my dad I don't blame him for my death? It's not his fault our insurance wouldn't cover the chemo, and it's not his fault that I refused to do anything that would put him in debt to. He doesn't need to carry that burden around. And tell him I love him._

_I never forgave my mom for leaving, but I want you to track her down and tell her I passed. Why? Because a woman like that deserves to know the unwanted thing is gone. At least I won't be around to hear your speech about forgiveness this time. Death officially has one perk._

_And I don't want you to marry again, okay? Screw moving on and having a new life, you promised me we'd be together for as long as we lived. You're not off the hook just because I can't see you anymore. But hey, at least you won't have to hear my nag in the mornings to get your ass up. Sleep in for a week, it'll be on me._

_Fine, fine. Joking aside, I really do love you — and I loved you with all my soul, from first grade to high school, high school to college, college to grad school, and grad school to that piece-of-shit apartment I died in._

_I want you to be happy, and if that means another woman (or a man, if you decided to change preferences), fine. I suppose I'll have to be understanding, seeing as how I can't be around to keep your needs met. Oh, damn, I promised myself I wouldn't cry while writing this._

_Breathe while you still can, baby. When you stop, I'll be there to kiss you good morning. Promise._

_Love,_  
><em>Hannah<em>

_P.S.: It's not your fault I died, either. It's no one's fault; these things happen. Don't beat yourself up. That piece-of-shit apartment and that piece-of-shit job are going to change like we knew they would. And I'll be proud of you. I was always proud of you._

_P.P.S: There won't be any more emails. This isn't P.S. I Love You. I'm not smart enough to give you that much direction, but I am smart enough to give you all my love._

I never cry but after I read that my eyes filled with tears. Even til the end she had a sense of humor. I missed her so much. I saved the email and quickly logged off before I drove myself crazy by reading it over and over. I headed toward the living room but stopped at the picture on the wall. I took it off and looked at it. It was our wedding photo. She looked so beautiful as she always did. I kissed her picture and hung it back up.

"I love you Hannah." I whispered. "Always have and always will."

I looked up and smiled.

"I'll see you when I get there."


End file.
